iMake You Warm
by Princess-Warrior 17
Summary: There was just something about him that warmed her up. Every time she was near him, she felt warm from the top of her head to the bottom of her toes. She always felt cold without him. But with him, her heart and body felt warmer than the sun. Of course, SEDDIE! Just a cute fluff. One-shot


**Author's Note:  
**_Hey! This is my first FanFic, so go easy on me. I'm a MAJOR Seddie Fan so this is just a little fluff for you guys. Nothing major, but a cute thought that floated into my mind. So I had to write it. Hope you guys like it!  
_

**Disclaimer:****  
**_Trust me, if I owned iCarly, the whole series would be full of moments between Sam and Freddie. Sadly, that privilege goes to Mr. Dan Schneider.  
_

**iMake You Warm**

A small breeze drifted around Sam Puckett and Freddie Benson as they stood together on Freddie's fire escape on a chilly Seattle night.

Sam let her eyes flutter close as she leaned against the person behind her. She softly sighed and the grip around her waist tightened. Small, gentle kisses were pressed along her jaw. She felt warm, despite the cool air. She always felt warm when he was around her.

"Cold?" he murmured into her ear, causing an involuntary shiver.

"No. I'm toasty warm."

He chuckled. "The sun set is beautiful, Sam. You should open your eyes and take a look."

She popped one eye open to glance at the colorful sky, which dazzled with bright pink, vibrant yellow, and flashing red. Freddie could feel her shrug.

"Eh, it's okay. I mean, it's pretty and all, but I know something that's better to look at."

Heat rose to Freddie's cheeks, making them flush a light pink.

"That's me, right?" he asked, resting his chin on her shoulder.

She rolled her eyes. "No, Freddork. Of course it isn't you." Her voice sounded sarcastic, but a giggled escaped her lips to show she wasn't serious about her comment.

"Funny, Samantha." He smirked, knowing he would surely get punched for using her full name.

She whirled around, ready to sock him in the arm, but suddenly lowered her fist. Her breath caught in her throat when she looked into his eyes. They reminded her of pure, melted chocolate. They were deep, inviting, _warm_. Whenever she stared into those pools of chocolate, her heart would thump wildly in her chest, while her breaths came out quick and shallow.

It was _frustrating_. Sam Puckett wasn't used to feeling powerless, especially when a boy caused it. It still felt weird for her to have those walls she spent so long building around herself, crumble into nothing the moment he gazed at her with his captivating eyes.

"What, no hits? What's gotten into you?" He quirked his eyebrow in that dorky but cute way that she adored.

She had to stop herself from just leaning in and kissing him senseless.

"Shut up, Frederly," she muttered, trying to hide her smile.

He laughed, shaking his head because he _knew_ his affect on her. Freddie figured it out when they first started dating and liked having the upper hand at times.

Sam could feel him shift as he leaned in, placing a soft hand against her cold cheek. He gently trailed his fingers across it, while his other arm wrapped itself securely around her waist.

She could smell his cinnamon and vanilla scent, which made her head spin. It wasn't cologne or anything like that. It was just _Freddie. _His scent always warmed and soothed her. She hated pungent aromas from other guys because they were so obvious. With Freddie, it was subtle, but enough to drive her insane.

Sam titled her head an inch to meet his lips. The kiss was sweet, soft. It wasn't rushed or fast. She loved that he was always so gentle and considerate. Most boys would go in for the kill with a kiss and try to get the finish line. Freddie was content with taking things slow and Sam preferred it that way.

Freddie slowly pulled back, brushing a blond curl away from Sam's face. He pressed his lips to her forehead and wrapped both arms around her in a hug. She felt safe in his arms, like she never had anything to fear.

She laid her head against his chest. In a quiet voice she whispered, "I love you. You're such a nub, but you make feel warm."

His brown eyes danced. "I make you feel warm?"

She blushed immediately, silently cursing herself for admitting that. She must have been caught up in the delirious moment, like she usually did when they kissed.

"Yeah. I feel so cold all of the time, but not literally. I mean, I feel okay when I'm with you. You warm me up, you know?" She struggled with her words, finally giving into a frustrated sigh.

Freddie released his hold on her to tilt her chin up to meet his eyes. They were soft, understanding. He knew exactly what she meant. She wasn't the most eloquent person, but he got the point.

Sam Puckett was generally a cold person. She had a rough life with a mom that was barely there, a sister who she could never be truly close to, a best friend who always had it easy and got whatever she wanted, and a dad who left without a second thought.

However, _he_ was her source of warmth from it all. He made her feel safe and happy when no one else could, and he loved her for her.

"I know exactly what you mean. You make me feel warm, too, Sam. I love you."

He placed a small kiss on her lips before lifting her up bridal style.

She squealed and started smacking his arm. "Put me down!" she demanded.

He shook his head, smiling. "Not going to happen. We're going inside now because it's getting cold. We can lie down on the bed."

Freddie walked towards the window and stepped through. Once he reached his big, comfortable bed, he gently placed her down on it.

Both crawled underneath the thick blanket, settling in. She snuggled into his side, laying her head on his chest again. His arms wound protectively around her small frame and she sighed in contentment. Both teens felt their eyes close as they started to drift off, basking in the warmth that each radiated.


End file.
